Pain
by Galang
Summary: "aku tak melakukannya! ". "lantas kenapa itu berkurang! mengakulah! "
1. chapter 1

Semua berawal dari kisah ini...

Dimana rasa sepi yang aku rasakan selalu terngiang dibenakku.

Hanya dia...

Ya hanya dia yang sekarang menjadi penghiburku disaat rasa sepi datang.

 **PAIN**

Genre: Romance, Family,Hurt.

Pair: Sasuke. U x H. Hinata

DISC: NARUTO MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Warning:AU,typo bertebaran,berantakan.

rate: M

Chapter 1 : Begining

Sasuke pov

Aku bangun dari tempat tidurku. membiaskan pandanganku ke segala penjuru, yang dimana aku hanya melihat kehampaan.

Rasa malas datang menghampiriku, ingin rasanya aku berbaring kembali merebahkan tubuhku menikmati empuknya kasur yang akan membawaku ke alam mimpi. Tapi semuanya sangat monoton bagiku. Kehidupan yang tiap hari kujalani ini sangat membosankan, aku layaknya seperti pemalas nomor 1 didunia. Seandainya ada lomba kejuaraan pemalas didunia ini, pastilah aku yang akan kalah dalam lomba itu, seperti yang kalian tahu. aku ini pemalas sehingga untuk mengikuti lomba itupu itupun aku malas.

Ya malas... kalimat yang cocok menggambarkan diriku saat ini.

Oh Hampir lupa, Namaku Sasuke, tepatnya Uciha Sasuke.

Aku orangnya tak suka berbicara jika itu tak perlu, aku hanya membicarakan hal-hal yang perlu dikatakan menurutku.

Wajahku... entahlah, banyak teman-teman berpendapat, kalau aku mempunyai wajah yang rupawan, bagiku itu hanya biasa saja, mungkin mereka terlalu memuji... haa... membuatku rasanya muak.

Aku mempunyai seorang kekasih, namanya Hinata. dia berasal dari keluarga terpandang. Dan terkadang aku juga merasa minder atau merasa heran, mengapa ia mau menjadi kekasihku yah?... atau karena aku ini tampan?. Sial aku memuji diri sendiri.

Kami menjalin hubungan saat aku waktu itu kuliah dan dia masih sekolah. yah setidaknya dia juga sudah dewasa. dan kini kami sudah menjalani hubungan ini selama 3 tahun.

AhAh bicara soal Hinata... yah aku lupa memeriksa handphoneku, sekarang pukul berapa yah??

End Sasuke pov

Sasuke meraih Handphone yang terletak dimeja tepat disamping tempat tidurnya, sambil beranjak bangun, ia menatap handphonenya dan mengeceknya.

Ada 7 pesan dan 9 panggilan tak terjawab. siapa lagi kalau buka si Hinata, pikirnya.

Ia membuka pesan itu dan membacanya.

(Hey Sasuke kun... ayo bangun. sampai kapan kau mau tidur trus? apa kau tak ada pekerjaan lain selain tidur)

begitulah isi pesan dari sang kekasihnya.

Sasuke mengetikkan kalimat berniat untuk membalas pesan dari kekasihnya.

Tapi sayang, mau dikata apa... setelah mencoba mengirimnya, Sasuke tak sadar ternyata ia tak mempunyai pulsa... _poor sasuke._

Mau bagaimana lagi, Sasuke hanya mencoba miscal No Hinata, agar Hinata tau jika sasuke tak punya pulsa.

Sasuke beranjak dari tidurnya dan melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. mengenai pukul berapa sekarang?, ia tak begitu pula.

dan disinilah semuanya dimulai.

 **TBC**

A/N: maaf pendek.. ini baru permulaan. _ itupun jika ad yang mmbacanya.. sy baru mngenal dunia fanfic baru2 ini hehehehehe. jadi masih banyak kesalahn. atau mngkin smuanya ksalahan. gomen. jika tanggapan kalian bagus. aku akan melanjutkan fic ini

 _ **masalah yang didiamkan akan menjadi bertumpuk dan semakin berat jika tak diceritakan**_


	2. Chapter 2

Semua berawal dari kisah ini...

Dimana rasa sepi yang aku rasakan selalu terngiang dibenakku.

Hanya dia...

Ya hanya dia yang sekarang menjadi penghiburku disaat rasa sepi datang.

 **PAIN**

Genre: Romance, Family,Hurt,Humor.

Pair: Sasuke. U x H. Hinata.

DISC: NARUTO MASASHI KISHIMOTO.

Warning:AU,typo bertebaran,berantakan.

rate: M

 _Chapter 2_ _Happy reading..._ Setelah mandi Sasuke merasa segar dan pasti saja pikiran suntuknya hilang. tak lupa ia beranjak ke dapur untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa ia makan.

Sasuke tinggal disebuah desa bersama kakaknya dan ayahnya.

Kakaknya yg bernama Ithaci yang kini kerja sebagai penagih barang yang dijual belikan secara cicil kepada ibu-ibu rumah tangga. Dan ayahnya bernama Fugaku yang bekerja sebagai petani.

Rumah mereka lumayan luas, dikelilingi halaman yang cukup indah dan banyak ditanami bunga-bunga yang bermekaran. kenapa bisa begitu?

yah jelaslah itu semua peninggalan Mikoto mendiang Ibunya yang telah meninggal.

Sasuke hanya mendengus pelan ketika mendapati tak ada satupun lauk ataupun yang bisa dimakan.

apa yang bisa ia perbuat kalau begini jadinya?...

drrrrrtt drrrrttt drrrttt.

Sebuah getaran berasal dari saku celana Sasuke, dengan cepat ia merogoh kantong celananya.

Sebuah panggilan dari kontak yang tak asing lagi. My Hinata. Begitulah Sasuke menuliskan kontak nomor telepon Hinata dihandphonenya.

Sasuke mengangkatnya dengan menekan tombol hijau dibagian kiri.

"halo... " katanya sambil bersandar ke dinding dekat meja makan.

"apa kau baru bangun Sasuke kun? " tanya sang penelepon dari seberang sana yang tak lain adalah Hinata.

"aku sudah dari tadi bangun Hinata" dustanya yang semata-mata agar tak kena omel atau ceramah panjang lebar dari sang kekasih.

"lantas kenapa kau tak mengabariku?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"oh itu... aku tak punya pulsa... maaf yah" jawabnya yang masih santai.

"oh begitu. ya sudah, Sasuke kun sudah makan?" Hinata menanyakannya dengan suara yang lembut sekali.

"belum..." .

"hmm memangnya Sasuke kun sekarang ada dimana?" tanya Hinata.

"rumah".

"hmmm begini saja, sebentar pulang kuliah aku singgah bawa makanan buat Sasuke kun" tawar Hinata pada Sasuke.

"iya".

"baiklah, sampai ketemu Sasuke kun" terdengar suara riang dari seberang itu, membuat Sasuke tersenyum kecil, lalu panggilannya dimatikan.

'yah setidaknya aku makan' .

Sasuke beranjak keruangan tengah yang memang letaknya tak jauh atau bisa disebut saling terhubung dengan dapur, entah apa yang akan ia lakukan kali ini.

Mencoba mencari kesibukan yang mungkin membuatnya tak bosan, mungkin menonton tv?.

Bukannya hiburan yang Sasuke dapat saat menonton tv, malah dirinya tambah bosan. Sasuke yang bosan kemudian tanpa pikir panjang melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah, entahlah apa yang akan ia buat.

Setelah ia berada di halaman rumahnya yang tadi niatnya sama yaitu mengusir kebosanannya, malah tambah bosan.

'kenapa seperti ini, sangat bosan'Sasuke menggerutu dalam hatinya.

 _Sasuke pov_ Lantas apa gunanya diriku yang bangun di siang hari begini, Ithaci saja sudah berangkat kerja dan juga ayah mungkin subuh-subuh tadi sudah mengecek sawahnya.

Sementara aku?

Seandainya saja aku menjalani kuliahku dulu dengan serius, mungkin aku tak akan di D.O. dan pastinya aku sudah punya kerja.

Ibu maafkan aku yang menyia-nyiakan usahamu dulu.

kejadian itu masih teringat jelas dibenakku. mungkin itu adalah kutukan bagiku.

Tapi sudahlah, semuanya telah berakhir.

Mungkin aku bisa melanjutkan sisa hidupku ini.

 _End Sasuke pov_ Lama Sasuke termenung dengan pandangan lurus menerawang kedepan, tanpa sadar ia juga sedikit menggumamkan kata-kata yang entah apa yang terucap.

Dari sini di halaman yang cukup luas ini, ia bisa menghirup udara segar. Tidak seperti di kota dimana ia kuliah dulu.

"Tiiin tiiin"

"Tiiin"

Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya, ketika mendengar suara klakson motor.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kiri seberang jalan, dan memang disana ada motor yang sedang menuju masuk ke halamannya. Tadi pikirnya itu Ithaci, tapi ternyata bukan.

"oy Sasuke... apa kabar?" sapa orang yang mengendarai motor itu, kemudian dia turun dari motornya, tak lupa juga dengan cengirannya.

"Naruto?" tak menjawab Sasuke malah heran, pasalnya orang yang menyapanya itu tumben datang ke rumahnya., dan juga pakaian Naruto terlihat sangat rapi.

"Hey apa kabarmu? lama tak berjumpa" kata orang yang bernama Naruto itu.

"Ah baik, hmmm kau mau kemana rapi-rapi begitu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ah sekarang aku kerja hehehehe" jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Naruto adalah sahabat Sasuke dari kecil, akhir-akhir ini mereka jarang sekali ketemu karena tempat tinggal mereka berjauhan.

Kenapa Sasuke yang sekarang ini heran melihat Naruto yang rapi? karna memang dari sananya Naruto itu berantakan.

Dilihat dari pandangan manapun, hari ini memang Naruto terkesan rapi, lihat saja dengan kameja kotak-kotak yang berwarna orange hitam itu, dan juga celana kain berwarna hitam, sepatu fantopel yang mengkilat, menambah kesan jika dipandang orang.

"kerja apa?" Sasuke to the point.

"ah ini, aku kerja di koperasi" jawabnya sambil senyum.

"Koperasi? bukannya itu seperti orang yang meminjamkan uang berbunga?" tanyanya lagi.

"yah begitulah. sistem kerjanya harian, sekarang ini aku sebagai kolektor alias penagih" jelas Naruto yang kini duduk di jok motornya.

"oh"

"dan juga daerah tagihanku disini, yah mungkin kau akan melihatku tiap hari" jelasnya lagi sambil merogoh kantongnya dan mengambil sebatang rokok eceran.

"hmm begitu"

"hey kau punya korek?" tanya Naruto.

"hn ada rokok, ada korek" kata Sasuke dengan senyum kecil.

tak lama kemudian keduanya tertawa lepas, sebab kalimat yang barusan Sasuke ucapkan itu, mengingatkan mereka pada masa sekolah dulu.

 _ada korek, ada rokok._ yang maksudnya jika seseorang meminta korek, pastilah ada imbalan untuk yang punya korek. dan seperti itulah masa sekolah kedua remaja ini.

"hoy Sasuke, apa kau ingin kerja di tempatku? jika kau mau, aku bisa memasukanmu, dan gajinya lumayan" tawar Naruto kepada Sasuke yang menyodorkan korek pada Naruto.

"entahlah, aku masih ingin istrahat saja" kini Sasuke menerima sebatang rokok dari Naruto dan juga koreknya.

"apa yang kau katakan? ini sudah lama sekali kau menganggur" Naruto mencoba meyakinkan Sasuke yang kini tengah membakar rokoknya, lain hal dirinya yang kini menikmati isapan dari rokok eceran yang dia beli.

"entahlah Naruto, aku masih ingin begini" begitulah kata dari sang pemalas Sasuke.

Lama kedua sahabat itu mengobrol dan rokok keduanya pun sudah habis.

kini saatnya Naruto pamit pada Sasuke, yang katanya kerja.

Sasuke melihat kepergian Naruto dengan motor andalannya, yang dulu mengingatkan Sasuke pada masa sekolah dulu.

Sasuke hanya merasa tenang ketika semuanya terasa aman dan tak ada masalah, tanpa harus dia memiliki kerja.

sampai semuanya berubah...

DRRRRRT

DRRRRT

Sasuke mengambil ponselnya dan mengeceknya, dan ternyata itu panggilan dari Hinata kekasihnya, ia langsung mengangkatnya.

"kau dimana? aku sudah dekat, tunggulah di pagar halaman" suara lembut dari seberang itu selalu membuatnya tersenyum.

Sasuke mematikan handphonenya, dan melangkahkan kakinya ke dekat pagar yang ada di halaman rumahnya.

Dan benar saja, di ujung jalan nampak sebuah kendaraan motor matic berwarna biru mendekatinya.

Hinata langsung berhenti ketika sampai, dan kemudian turun dari motornya. Sasuke mengambil alih dengan membawa masuk motor Hinata kedalam halamannya dan memarkirnya.

Setelah terparkir dengan baik, Hinata membuka sadelnya dan mengambil kotak makanan yang disimpan di jok motornya.

mereka berdua masuk ke dalam rumah, tepatnya di ruang tamu, sesampainya di ruang tamu, Hinata duduk disofa yang ada disudut ruangan dandan Sasuke duduk disebelah kiri Hinata.

"ah hari ini panas sekali" keluh Hinata yang jelas sekali mengibaskan tangannya bertujuan mendapatkann udara yang dapat menghilangkan gerahnya.

"hn"

"Sasuke kun ayo makan, ini nasi gorengnya" Hinata menyodorkan Sasuke kotak makanan yang ia bawa tadi.

Sasuke hanya diam, dan membuka penutup kotak makanan tersebut, dan terpampanglah hidangan yang nampak lezat itu, nasi yang berwarna agak kemerahan dengan dilengkapi telur yang digoreng. dan tak lupa potongan tomat yang kecil disekelilingnya.

Sasuke mengambil sendok yang sudah tersedia, dan mulai menyantapnya.

dalam diam, hening, itulah suasana yang tercipta antara mereka berdua.

Hinata yang diam dari tadi mulai membuka suara.

"Sasuke kun, apakah kau tak bosan seperti ini terus? emm maksudku setidaknya kau harus punya kegiatan yang mungkin mengisi waktu luangmu" ucap Hinata sambil merapikan rambutnya yang tertiup angin ketika berada diperjalanan tadi.

Yang ditanya hanya diam sambil menikmati makanannya.

"kita kan sudah dewasa, dan mungkin pikiran kita sudah sampai disana, apa baik kalau kau harus seperti ini terus?" Hinata terus berbicara, meskipun tahu lawann bicaranya tetap diam.

"apa kau serius dihubungan ini" kini suara Hinata agak mengecil dibanding sebelumnya.

Sasuke terhenti dengan acara makannya. ia diam tanpa sepatah katapun.

"yang lain sudah menikah, lalu kita kapan Sasuke? apa kau tak bosan seperti ini terus?" suara Hinata mulai bergetar... isak tangisnya mulai terdengar.

Sasuke benci dengan keadaan seperti ini, bukan benci dengan Hinata yang kini menangis, tapi ia benci karena hal yang dapat membuat Hinata menangis itu karena ulahnya.

Sasuke memeluk tubuh itu, mendekapnya, mengecup pucuk kepala gadisnya itu, ia merasa tak berguna sebagai seorang lelaki, ini juga salahnya yang dulu menjanjikan Hinata kebahagiaan, maksudnya bukan ia menyesali membuat janji itu, tapi ia hanya bisa memberi janji tanpa bukti. Dan kini orang itu datang tiap hari atau setiap saat untuk menagih janji itu, apalah daya Sasuke yang hanyalah pengangguran.

"aku berjanji akan melamarmu, jadi tenanglah" ucap Sasuke dengan lembut sambil mengusap punggung kekasihnya.

"ini sudah berapa kali kau mengatakan itu, mana buktinya?" kata Hinata.

"aku masih berusaha, jadi sabarlah" bujuk Sasuke.

"berusaha katamu? selama ini kau bilang ini berusaha? dengan caramu yang bermalasan tiap hari! " kini suara Hinata mulainmeninggi dan ia melepaskan pelukan dari Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya diam, tak tahu ingin berkata apa, karna memang yang dikatakan Hinata ada benarnya, selama ini dia hanya diam di rumah dan tak melakukan apapun.

"apa sebenarnya yang ada di otakmu itu? kau pikir dengan diam seperti ini kita bisa menikah hah?!" sekarang Hinata berdiri dan menunjuk Sasuke.

"apa kau pikir kehidupan itu akan ditanggung selamanya oleh orang tua? aku bingung Sasuke, sebenarnya kau serius dihubungan ini atau tidak? coba jawab? "suara Hinata seakan serak mengatakan hal itu, dia seakan akan membentak.

Sasuke tak bisa berkata apa-apa, dirinya hanya bisa diam, dan mencoba memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"terserahlah, aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi Sasuke kun, percuma kita harus jalani ini, jadi kupikir kalau memang kau serius, carilah pekerjaan agar kau punya penghasilan." ucap Hinata yang menunggu jawaban dari Sasuke, tapi apa daya, Sasuke tetap bungkam.

Hinata kecewa, hatinya terasa sakit melihat Sasuke hanya diam, tak butuh berapa lama ia melangkahkan kakinya menujun pintu keluar.

sesampainya di ambang pintu, Hinata terhenti dan menoleh lagi pada Sasuke.

"aku pulang dulu, dalam sebulan ini jika kau masih belum kerja, mungkin kita harus mengakhiri ini" katanya dengan nada yang pelan, tapi masih bisa ditangkap oleh indra pendengar Sasuke.

Sasuke yang tetap diam bisu tak mengatakan apa-apa. Seperti inilah dia jika Hinata membicarakab soal masa depan mereka. hanya diam.

Hinata kini menyalakan motornya dan berniat pulang, tapi sesekali ia memandang rumah Sasuke, jujur saja dilubuk hatinya terdalam, ia tak tega berkata seperti itu, tapi jika ia diamkan terus seperti ini, Sasuke akan seperti itu dan tak mau berusaha.

"maaf Sasuke kun, berusahalah sayang" katanya, dan menjalankan motornya menuju jalan pulang.

Sasuke menutup matanya dan menarik nafasnya kemudian ia hembuskan.

'apa yang harus aku lakukan? mengapa aku harus seperti ini kami sama'

Tanpa ia sadari air matanya mengalir dipipinya. memang benar apa yang dikatakan Hinata, jika dia terus seperti ini tak akan ada perubahan.

Apa yang dia pikirkan kini menjadi bebannya, semua jalan keluar dari masalah mungkin tak ada yangnbisa membuka pintu hati yang selama ini ditutup rapat olehnya, mengapa?

karena sebuah pikiran kecil mungkin dapat membuatnya tenang seperti contohnya tidur pulas tanpa harus tahu jam brapa ia akan bangun.

'tidak, aku tak boleh seperti ini terus'

tiba-tiba Sasuke teringat dengan ucapan Naruti yang barusan berbicara dengannya saat dia berada dihalaman rumah.

 _"hoy Sasuke, apa kau ingin kerja di tempatku? jika kau mau, aku bisa memasukanmu, dan gajinya lumayan"_ Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Sasuke langsung meraih handphonenya dan mencari nama kontak Naruto lalu menekan tombol hijau.

ia mendekatkan Handphonenya ditelinga.

"maaf sisa pulsa anda tidak mencukupi untuk melakukan panggilan ini, segeralah melakukan pengisian ulang".

Sasuke merutuk dalam hati, dan ia juga geram akan mengutuk suara wanita costumer service itu, dirinya lupa kalau dia tak punya pulsa. _poor sasuke._

 _ **TBC**_

A/N: chapter ke 2 dah updet, maaf nih garing amat, sy tdk terlalu tau caranya menulis. yah namanya juga belajar kan. yosshhh!! mohon reviewnya minna _

atau mngkin taj ada yang mau baca hehehehehe.

 _ **semua orang pantas di maafkan**_


	3. Chapter 3

Semua berawal dari kisah ini...

Dimana rasa sepi yang aku rasakan selalu terngiang dibenakku.

Hanya dia...

Ya hanya dia yang sekarang menjadi penghiburku disaat rasa sepi datang.

 **PAIN**

Genre: Romance, Family,Hurt,Humor.

Pair: Sasuke. U x H. Hinata.

DISC: NARUTO MASASHI KISHIMOTO.

Warning:AU,typo bertebaran,berantakan.

rate: M

 **Chapter 3**

happy reading...

Terlepas dari segala hal yang membelenggunya semakin erat, dan kini pikiran yang menerawang tak sampai lagi kemana tujuannya.

Apa yang terjadi?...

Sasuke berpikir keras untuk hal ini, kini waktu menujukan pukul 08:02 PM.

Di dalam kamar yang bernuansa cat putih dengan luas ruangan yang sedang, dan juga meja yang entah apa gunanya sekarang.

Sasuke duduk dalam diam, memikirkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan jalan keluarnya dari permasalahan ini.

sebenarnya masalahnya itu tidaklah rumit, hanya kendala pulsa saja yang tak ada, mengingat hal ini sudah ia bicarakan dengan kakaknya Ithaci dan juga ayahnya. tapi sayang semuanya memiliki jawaban sama, semuanya lagi tak punya uang. Berbeda dengan Ithaci yang mengatakannya dengan sopan.

Tak tahu harus apa dan tak juga punya tindakan yang seharusnya dilakukan. Sasuke merasa pergerakan hidupnya terbatas.

dulu waktu kuliah, mungkin dia tak pernah merasa seperti ini, semua ruangnya bebas, entahlah bebas dalam artian apa, yang pasti tidak seperti sekarang yang malah terdampar ke ruang sempit.

"Ah tak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain diam seperti ini" ucapnya yang kini menyandarkan punggungnya pada penyanggah kursi yang letaknya dekat dari meja.

Sasuke memandang keatas, pandangannya fokus pada bola lampu yang bersinar terang di langit-langit kamarnya, menyinari setiap sudut ruang kamarnya itu.

Bagi manusia mungkin posisi seperti ini tak baik, apalagi memandang cahaya lampu dalam waktu yang lama, mungkin akan merusak retina dan juga berpengaruh pada otot siliaris mata.

tapi mau dikata apapun juga tak ada yang peduli padanya, memang benar masih ada kakak dan ayahnya, tapi semua memiliki kesibukan masing-masing, bukannya Sasuke juga minta diperhatikan, hanya saja mengingat hal itu membawanya ke ingatan masa lalu ketika ibunya masih ada.

Memikirkan soal ibu, entah kenapa membuatnya jadi sedih, seperti ada perasaan yang belum tersampaikan.

Sasuke menutup kedua matanya, mungkin matanya lelah karena terlalu lama memandang cahaya lampu.

masih dengan posisi yang sama, dan madih dalam pikirannya yang tak tahu arahnya kemana.

"sama seperti dulu yah, ketika aku inginkan sesuatu, rasanya mustahil untuk didapatkan" sebuah kalimat keluar lagi dari mulutnya.

apa mungkin semuanya seperti ini, tapi kadang orang bijak berkata:

 _jika kau tak bisa dapatkan apapun yang kau inginkan..._

 _maka lakukanlah sesuatu yang dapat kau lakukan._

Sasuke sedikit tertawa mengingat kata-kata itu.

Terlalu lama berpikir membuatnya lelah jua, padahal ia tak melakukan apa-apa seperti misalnya olahraga.

Sasuke beranjak dari kursinya, tak jauh dari situ ia langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di kasur.

tangan kanannya meraba kesamping kanan berniat mencari sesuatu, dan ketemu, itu adalah ponselnya.

ia mengeceknya, berharap ada sebuah pesan dari kekasihnya, tapi nihil, tak ada apapun.

"sampai sekarang, ia belum juga menghubngiku, apa dia masih marah?" pikirnya, sebab sampai sekarang setelah Hinata mengunjunginya, Hinata sama sekali tak mengabarinya.

Sasuke menaruh ponselnya di meja dekat tempat tidurnya, berharap sang kekasih menghubunginya pun percuma.

ia coba merilekskan pikirannya, mencoba mengesampingkan semua hal-hal yang berkecamuk dikepalanya. lama diam seperti ini seakan sunyi yang membuatnya tenang.

yap seperti inilah seharusnya dia, sesuatu yang kecil mungkin akan membuatnya tenang dan tak banyak pikiran seperti tadi.

sedikit demi sedikit dirasanya sudah damai, dan rasa kantuk pun menyerangnya, banyak sesuatu yang tak bisa diterima logika ketika saat mata mulai lelah, entah halusinasi atau apa, campur aduk menjadi satu.

11:24 AM

Sasuke pov

Aku terbangun di jam begini, hah entah apa yang membuatku bangun kesiangan disetiap hari.

Kuperhatikan lagi seisi ruangan ini, eh berharap kejadian yang tak terduga, misalnya tiba-tiba seseorang yang kaya raya dengan senang hati datang padaku, dan memberiku uang yang banyak.

Miris sekali, dan mungkin pikiran aneh itu harus ku buang jauh-jauh.

Aku mengambil ponsel yang berada di meja tepat disamping tempat tidurku, aku mengeceknya...

2 pesan

kubuka kedua pesan itu...

eh!

M-KIOS.

aku sudah menduganya, pastilah Hinata yang mengirimkan pulsa.

aku mengetikkan pesan dengan cepat.

 **to my Hinata:**

 **apakah kau yang mengirimiku pulsa? .**

Aku terpaku pada layar ponselku, menunggu balasannya, dan tepat sekali, tak lama kemudian notifikasi di layar ponselku muncul sebagai tandtanda ada pesan, ku buka pesan itu.

 **from my Hinata**

 **bukan.**

Ah cuek sekali balasannya, mungkin dia masih marah, lalu kubalas lagi pesannya.

 **to my Hinata**

 **jika bukan kau,siapa lagi? trus kenapa balas cuek seperti itu? kau marah? .**

sejenak aku terdiam, berpikir lagi, kira-kira apa yang akan kulakukan di jam seperti ini?.

aku bangkit dari ranjang, terasa bosan juga lama-lama, dan berselang itu aku menuju kamar mandi, dan membasuh wajahku.

ah ponselku bergetar, itu pasti balasannya, aku langsung mengeceknya.

 **from my Hinata**

 **entahlah, sebaiknya kau pikirkan baik-baik ucapanku yang kemarin.**

Dia memang masih marah soal kemarin, apa salahnya mau memaafkan aku, apa memang aku tak pantas dimaafkan?.

aku mengetik pesan mencoba membujuknya.

 **to my Hinata**

 **iya, kemarin aku bertemu Naruto, dia menawariku pekerjaan, untungnya sekarang ini aku punya pulsa, sebentar aku ingin menghubunginya.**

Begitu isi pesanku, berharap dengan seperti itu dia akan membaik ulanh dan tidak marah lagi, jujur saja, Hinata orangnya tipikal yang mudah marah, dan sulit untk dapat maaf darinya.

 **from my Hinata**

 **benarkah?**

Kan apa kubilang, untuk tadi yang sulit memaafkan sepertinya dicoret saja, Hinata itu gampang memaafkan, yah walaupun hanya satu kalimat, aku rasa ini sebuah pengampunan.

 **to my Hinata**

 **iya, katanya kerja koperasi unit harian, gajinya lumayan.**

Nah pasti setelah ini balasan pesannya akan membaik, tidak terkesan cuek.

 **from my Hinata**

 **hmm sasuke kun, berusaha yah... ini kesempatanmu, aku berharap lebih padamu, kumohon berusahalah, ini kesempatan diberikan tuhan untuk kita, jadi kali ini aku mohon sasuke kun.**

Aku tertegun membaca pesannya, tak terasa aku pun mengembangkan senyumanku, dalam hatiku terasa sejuk, orang ini sangat berharap padaku, apakah tega aku mengecewakannya lagi? dan juga aku berharap aku dapat pekerjaan itu, yah harus, hanya untuk Hinata, untuk dia, karna aku tahu, semua jalan yang kami lalui ini banyak pengorbanan dan tak gampang untuk seperti sekarang.

 **to my Hinata**

 **baiklah, doakan aku hime, semua ini butuh doa darimu, ya sudah, aku coba cari Naruto dulu yah. aku menyayangimu.**

Setelah itu aku bergegas mandi, membersihkan diriku.

Setelah selesai mandi, aku menuju ke kamar, dan kubuka lemari pakaianku, oh sial ternyata aku lupa menyuci baju-bajuku.

tapi keberuntungan masih berpihak padaku, aku menemukan kaos berwarna hitam, yang sudah lama aku tak pakai, aku tersenyum melihat kaos itu, ini adalah pemberian dari Hinata, hah sudah lama sekali rupanya.

 **From my Hinata**

 **iya aku selalu mendoakanmu Sasuke kun, semangat yah anata, jangan lupa makan, aku juga menyayangimu.**

Setelah membaca balasan dari pesanku itu, aku mencari nama Naruto baka diponselku, lalu menelponnya.

tuuut

tuuuut

tuuut.

End Sasuke pov

"halo... "

"Naruto, kau dimana?" tanya Sasuke yang kini berada di teras rumahnya, ia duduk disalah satu kursi.

"nah aku ada di kantor, why?" terdengar suara cempreng dari speaker, dan sok inggris itu.

"aku memikirkan tawaranmu kemarin" ucap Sasuke yang kini berdiri, sementara ponselnya masih setia berada ditelinga.

"apa maksudmu baka? " ternyata yang ditelfon tak sampai pikirannya, mengingat mereka baru berbicara kemarin, sudah pasti untuk orang yang cepat tanggap pasti tahu maksud perkataan Sasuke.

"goyang dumang dijalanan baka! maksudku tentang pekerjaan kemarin" Sasuke mulai emosi dibuatnya.

"oh itu, bolehlah, nah apa kau tertarik bro?" tanya Naruto dari seberang sana.

"iya, coba perinci semua yang dibutuhkan" tanya Sasuke.

"gampang, kau hanya perlu ijasah saja, kau punya kan? yang asli yah, bukan foto copy" jelas Naruto.

"hmm entahlah, aku tak tahu taruh dimana ijasahku waktu itu" Sasuke coba mengingat-ingat tentang ijasahnya yang entah diamana.

"cari saja dulu, pasti ada, coba tanya ayahmu, untuk kali ini usahakn saja mencarinya, itu penting. kalau sudah ketemu hubungi aku, sebentar sore aku kesitu menjemputmu,lalu aku antar kau melamar pekerjaan. ok" ucap Naruto melalui telfon, dan kemudian Sasuke mengakhiri panggilannya dengan Naruto.

Berantakn, yah begitulah yang terlihat sekarang dikamar Sasuke, ia habis mengobrak abrik isi kamarnya, bertujuan mencari ijasah yang entah dimana ia simpan.

pakaian kotor berserakan dilantai, dan juga buku-buku sudah tak pada temtempatnya lagi, adapun juga komik tua yang kini berhamburan didekat meja tempat seharusnya berada.

"siaal, dimana aku menyimpannya, sudah dari tadi aku mencarinya tapintak juga ketemu."

Sasuke tak putus asa, ia terus saja mencarinya sampai ditiap sudut kamarnya.

seperti inilah kelalaiannya,mungkin itu hal yang mudah tadinya jika ia menyimpannya dengan baik, atau mungkin dia saja yang memang tak peduli.

Hal yang semestinya sangatlah penting itu di anggap tak penting di masa itu. dan terbukti, waktu terus berjalan, membuat pikiran orang semakin tua, dan daya ingat semakin melemah karna berjalannya waktu.

semuanya menyadari itu,tapinterkadang kita menyepelekan waktu yang luang untuk menyimpan sesuatu yang sangat berharga.

salah satu susahnya itu di awali kalimat 'nanti' ketika seseorang disuruh untuk memilih sesuatu yang berguna atau menyimpannya, pasti sesuatu itu di bilang dengan 'nanti'.

 **to my Hinata**

 **aku tak tahu dimana aku menaruh ijasahku.**

Adakala kita tak menyadari sesuatu yang sangat penting itu bisa kita hapus dari ingatan kita.

 **from my Hinata**

 **memangnya dulu disimpan dimana sasuke kkun? coba cari lagi.**

Disinilah ia sekarang, bingunh dengan apa yang ia cari, entah ia simpan dimana itu.

lama ia sibuk mencari ijasahnya, ia mendengar suara ketukkan pintu dari ruang tengah, untuk itu ia menunda dulu acara mencarinya.

Sasuke membukakan pintu untuk orang yang baru saja mengetuk pintu, dan ternyata itu kakaknya.

"ah rupanya kau" ucap Sasuke.

"iya, jadi tadi aku selesaikan pekerjaan dengan cepat, tak ingin menunggu Kisame menghitung barang, jadi aku langsung pulang" jelas Ithaci yang tak ditanya oleh Sasuke.

"hei apa kau melihat ijasahku" tanya Sasuke yang mengikuti Ithaci dari belakang.

"hmm tidak pernah, oh yah, apa pulsamu sudah masuk? " tanya Ithaci sambil duduk disofa, dan diikuti oleh Sasuke.

"oh itu kau yang kirim? makasih yah" ucap Sasuke kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya disofa yang empuk itu.

"iya, memangnya kenapa kau mencari ijasahmu, kau mau kerja yah?" tanya Ithaci serius.

"iya"

"ayo kubantu mencarinya" tawar Ithaci.

Kemudian kakak beradik itu mencarinya bersama.

"hah tak ketemu juga" ucap Ithaci lelah, ia membaringkan dirinya di lantai kamar Sasuke.

Sama halnya Sasuke, ia juga lelah, tak tahu harus cari dimana lagi.

"begini saja, kita tunggu saja ayah, kurasa ia menyimpannya dikamarnya." usul Ithaci pada adiknya.

Sasuke hanya terdiam mendengar itu, dalam hati ia menyetujui usulan Ithaci.

dan sepakat untuk menunggu ayahnya pulang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **...**

"memangnya kau sudah mencarinya ke semua tempat? " Tanya Naruto sambil menghisap rokoknya.

"sudah Naruto, tapi tak ketemu juga, tapi hanya kamar ayahku belum kuperiksa" ucapnya yang sama seperti Naruto.

Kini mereka berdua berada di halaman rumah Sasuke, Naruto yang tadinya ingin menjemput Sasuke untuk melamar kerja, malah tak jadi dikarenakan Sasuke tak menemukan ijasahnya.

"mungkin ada dikamar ayahmu, tapi Sasuke ini hari terakhir menerima karyawan" kata Naruto.

"apa? jadi ini hari terakhir? kenapa bisa? " tanya Sasuke sedikit kaget, ia mematika rokoknya dengan cara menginjaknya, tentu saja dengan sandal, jika ia menginjaknya dengan kaki telanjang, mungkin ia akan melompat-lompat karena nenahan sensasi panas dari bara api yangbterbakar di tembakau rokok.

"Ia ini hari terakhir, yah mau bagaimana lagi Sasuke" Naruto tak bisa berkata apa-apa pada Sasuke, sejujurnya ia ingin sekali membantu sahabatnya ini, tapi semua itu kembali dari Sasuke lagi yang mau berusaha.

Sasuke pun terdiam, matanya memandang rokok yang sudah mati itu, ia berpikir mungkin kehidupannya seperti rokok yang tak punya banyak waktu untuk dinyalakan, ketika habis, pasti dibuang, dan mungkin diinjak dulu seperti yang ia lakukan tadi.

Mengingat semua yang tadi saat ia saling balas pesan dengan Hinata, ia teringat pesan Hinata yang bagaimana menaruh Harapan padanya, mungkin saat Hinata membaca kalau ia berniat mencari pekerjaan pastinya Gadis itu sangat senang. Hinata sangat mengharapkan ia bekerja, walaupun pekerjaan itu sederhana, setidaknya dia punya penghasilan, begitulah kata Hinata.

lama terdiam seperti tak ada kegiatan, Ponsel Sasuke bergetar, tandanya ada pesan yang masuk, dengan gontai ia membukanya.

 **from my Hinata**

 **bagaimana sasuke kun? apakah sudah ketemu ijasahnya?**

Membaca pesan itu saja, Sasuke tahu bagaimana pengharapan Hinata agar dia bekerja, tapi mungkin dirinya akan mengecewakan Hinata lagi.

 **TBC**...

A/N: **haaa selesai juga. disini belum ad romance sdikitpun.masih mncritakan si pemalas sasuke. ups maaf yah sasuke ane buat Ooc banget. yah mdh2n ad yg membacanya.**

 **maaf jika banyak kesalahan. sy tau kekurangan su. sy mau mncoba dalam dunia fanfic ini.**

 **review minna**

 **for aisyahagam**

 **yang bersinar kelak akan pudar**


	4. Chapter 4

Semua berawal dari kisah ini...

Dimana rasa sepi yang aku rasakan selalu terngiang dibenakku.

Hanya dia...

Ya hanya dia yang sekarang menjadi penghiburku disaat rasa sepi datang.

 **PAIN**

Genre: Romance, Family,Hurt,Humor.

Pair: Sasuke. U x H. Hinata.

DISC: NARUTO MASASHI KISHIMOTO.

Warning:AU,typo bertebaran,berantakan.

rate: M

 **Chapter 4**

 _Happy reading..._

Apapun yang terjadi, aku kan tetap bersamamu...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

"jadi sekarang bagaimana?" tanya seorang gadis bersurao indigo dengan rasa kekecewaan.

"aku tak tahu... " jawab Sasuke, serasa hilang muka karena sudah berjanji akan berusaha, sebenarnya sudah berusaha, tapi mau dikata apa, kendala karena kehilangan ijasahnya itu membuatnya menjadi bingung.

Hinata menghembuskan nafasnya, mencoba menerima ucapan Sasuke, masih teringat jelas isi pesan Sasuke yang kemarin itu, sampai membuatnya bahagia.

Pasangan kekasih itu terlihat nampak berpikir, belum lagi Sasuke yang sudah habis kata-kata untuk menghilangkan kekcewaan Hinata.

Hinata sendiri menyadari, ia tak pantas berlaku seperti ini, tapi mau dikata apa, salahnya sendiri juga yang sudah menerka-nerka rencana yang belum terjadi.

"yah mau dibilang seperti apapun juga, mungkin ini bukan keberuntungan kita" ucap Hinata yang kini mencoba menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke tertegun kala tatapan itu menyiratkan sebuah ke-ikhlasan yang mendalam, dalam diam dirinya menikmati tatapan itu.

Hinata pun kini menyunggingkan senyumannya, dan hal itu sukses membuat Sasuke bungkam.

'apakah kau tak kecewa? aku merasa malu pada diriku' batin Sasuke.

Hinata mendekat pada Sasuke yang duduk disampingnya, Hinata memeluk Sasuke dengan hangat, serasa pelukan itu penuh arti tersendiri.

yang dipeluk hanya diam, tak membalas pelukan itu, pikirannya sekarang buntu, entah mau berlaku apa saat ini.

"aku percaya kalau Sasuke-kun berusaha, dan juga mungkin semua ini dilakukan untukku, hanya saja masih belum ada hasil usahanya, tapi setelah ini, aku berharap kau tak menyerah" ucap Hinata berbisik ditelinga Sasuke.

mereka berdua saat ini berada di rumah Sasuke, tepatnya di ruang tamu.

"apapun yang terjadi, aku tak akan menyerah menghadapi Sasuke-kun, karna aku percaya Sasuke-kun bisa berubah" kali ini Hinata melepaskan pelukannya, ia memandang wajah kekasihnya yang datar itu, tanpa ekspresi.

"jadi mungkin saatnya harus berusaha keras lagi yah" kini jarak mereka tinggal beberapa cm.

Sasuke menutup matanya kala merasakan hembusan nafas Hinata, sama halnya dengan Hinata, bibir mereka bertemu, serasa sensasi hangat yang mereka rasakan. Sasuke memperdalam ciuman mereka, merasakan sebuah sensasi candu yang tak tertahankan, memagut bibir kekasih dengan lembut dengan lumatan yang begitu berirama.

Seakan ia tak akan menghentikan senyuman itu, karena ini membuatnya berbeda dari sebelumnya, ia ingin menghilangkan semua beban yang ada dikepalanya. berharap ini semua tak berakhir dengan cepat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

09:38 PM

Kepulan asap melayang-layang diruangannya, dengan nikmatnya ia menyesap sebatang rokok.

Sambil berbaring dengan santainya, tanpa ada beban sama sekali yang ia rasakan.

ia menghisap rokoknya dengan lambut, dan menghisap dalam-dalam kepulan asap itu, lalu mengeluarkannya melalui lobang hidungnya.

Ponselnya kini bergetar, tanda ada pesan yang masuk.

 **from my Hinata**

 **Apa sekarang kegiatanmu?**.

Sasuke membaca pesan itu, dan mengetikkan balasannya.

 **to my Hinata**

 **aku sedang mengkhayal.**

begitulah isi pesannya, dan langsung ia kirimkan dengan menekan tombol send.

Sasuke mematikan rokonya diasbak yang sudah ia sediakan, dan sedikit demi sedikit, ia mulai membaringkan tubuhnya.

teringat beberapa jam yang lalu saat makan malam.

Ia mengingat bagaimana percakapannya dengan ayahnya.

flashback on

"seingatku kau tak pernah memberikan ayah ijasahmu waktu lulus itu" terang Fugaku yang kini tengah menyantap makanannya.

"hn, sudahlah, hanya saja aku memang merasa, waktu lulus sekolah, aku memang sama sekali belum menerima ijasah" jelas Sasuke yang entah bagaimana ia seperti teringat sesuatu, tapi berhubung sedang makan, ia mngesampingkan pikiran itu.

"makanya, jika menyimpan sesuatu itu taruhlah ditempat yang seharusnya" tukas Fugaku.

Sasuke hanya diam, sementara Ithaci diam-diam memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan tersenyum.

Flashback off

 **From my Hinata**

 **huh? mengkhayalkan apa?**

Sasuke membaca pesan dari kekasihnya itu, tak lama baginya mengetikkan balasannya .

 **to my Hinata**

 **mengkhayal menikah denganmu.**

Setelah mengirimnya, ia menyunggingkan senyuman, ia menerka-nerka balasan dari kekasihnya seperti apa, mungkin kekasihnya akan tersipu malu atau malah mengikuti alur sms'an mereka.

tapi sayang sekali, terkaannya meleset.

 **from my Hinata**

 **jangan banyak mengkahayl, kerja pun tak punya sasuke kun, bagaimana kau mau menghidupiku nantinya? makanya berusaha.**

Sasuke terdiam, ia tahu jika Hinata sangat berharap padanya agar memiliki pekerjaan.

 **To my Hinata**

 **iya aku tahu itu, jadi mungkin saja aku ini belum beruntung seperti katamu tadi siang.**

Entah kenapa, isi pesan Hinata itu seperti melukai prasaannya, tapi ia coba membuang prasaan itu, ia coba meyakinkan hatinya, Hinata hanya ingin mau dia berusaha lagi.

 **from my Hinata**

 **yah akupun tahu kenapa aku berkata begitu, tapi satu saja yang aku khwatirkan, apakah kau mau berusaha, tadi itu aku coba menyemangatimu.**

Sasuke jadi merasa mulai tak enak dengan isi pesan dari kekasihnya itu, ini sudah menjurus ke hal lain.

 **to my Hinata**

 **lantas kenapa kau yakin sekali dengan bicaramu tadi?**

ia mengirimkannya, sedikit yang ada dihatinya seperti terbakar emosi, entahlah seperti apa rasanya, tapi jika begininsudah jadinya, ia sudah menerka, mungkin akan perang.

 **from my Hinata**

 **aku memang berbicara seperti itu, tapi adakah kau membalas perkataanku, tak adakan? kau hanya diam, aku coba menyemangatimu, dan kau hanya diam seperti itu.**

sepertinya ini harus dihentikan sebelum menjadi panjang. ini tak akan usai jika terus membahas hal ini.

Sejenak ia memerasa lelah dengan keadaan seperti ini. Pikirnya lagi mungkin ia akan mendiamkan hal ini cukup lama.

Adapun rasa sesal yang dimilikinya saat mengingat obrolan tadi, sampai harus jadi pertengkaran.

lama diam dengan keadaan telentang seperti ini, cukup membuatnya bosan, ia membalikkan tubuhnya kesamping kanan, memperhatikan pintu kamarnya.

ponselnya tiba-tiba bergetar. Sasuke meraih ponselnya, mengecek notif pemberitahuan, ternyata ada 1pesan yang masuk, dan itu dari sahabatnya Naruto.

sedikit berpikir, entah kenapa Naruto mengirim pesan padanya, raut wajah yang tampak bingung terpatri di wajah yang rupawan itu.

Karna tak ingin penasaran, ia langsung membuka isi pesan Naruto.

 **From Naruto baka**

 **oy man, bisa tidak usahakan ijasahmu? ternyata di kantorku masih menerima karyawan.**

Seperti terjawab semua kegelisahannya kini, didalam hati terasa lega rasanya, tapi yang jadi masalah lagi tentang ijasah.

Sasuke tak berniat membalas pesan itu, percuma rasanya jika ijasahnya saja tak ada.

ia membalikkan lagi tubuhnya yang sedang berbaring itu, kini ia terlentang lagi,menghadap langit-langit kamarnya.

Memikirkan soal ijasah, membuatnya sedikit menyunggingkan senyuman diwajahnya, kenapa?, terbesit dalam ingatannya saat paling mendebarkan waktu dirinya menunggu pengumuman lulus.

masih ia ingat rait wajah Naruto yang menggambarkan kekhwatiran saat itu, mengingatnya saja membuat Sasuke tertawa.

Waktu itu mereka dibariskan didepan kelas mereka saat menunggu pengumuman itu, hal-hal yang paling mendebarkan adalah, saat seorang guru yang berbicara tentang apa yang dilalui semasa sekolah.

entahlah, semua murid tak fokus dengan apa yang dibicarakan guru itu, yang pasti dalam hati mereka bisa ditebak. Pastilah saat itu mereka tengah berdoa.

Dan setelah itu diganti dengan pidato yang cukup lama, membuat para murid tak peduli lagi dengan semuanya, sampai pada akhirnya, 3 kalimat yang saat itu dapat membuat raut wajah mereka, dari yang gugup, khwatir, menjadi bahagia.

 _Kalian semua lulus._

Setelah mendengar kalimat itu, suasana menjadi ramai, ada yang teriak-teriak, ada juga yang menangis bahagia.

Wajah bahagia yang terpancar kala itu, membuktikan betapa keras perjuangan mereka, sampai pada dimana pak kepsek menjelaskan tentang ijasah...

tunggu dulu...

Ijasah?

saat itu memang mereka tak langsung menerima ijasah mereka, mereka datang hanya mendengar pengumuman saja.

Sasuke langsung bangun dari tidurnya, ia menyadari sesuatu, sesuatu yang tak sempat terfikirkan olehnya, entah kenapa ia menjadi sangat pelupa begitu.

apa mungkin itu faktor usianya? entahlah.

Senyuman terpatri diwajahnya, ia tersenyum lega.

Ijasahnya masih berada di Sekolah yang dulu.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, ia langsung mengutak-atik ponselnya, lalu mengetikkan pesan pada Hinata.

 **to my Hinata**

 **aku baru sadar, ternyata ijasahku masih ada di sekolahku yang dulu**.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Esoknya...

Sasuke dan Hinata kini berada di sebuah rumah yang cukup luas ruangannya, tepatnya mereka sekarang berada di rumah kepala sekolah Sasuke yang dulu.

Karena sempat tadi mereka berdua pergi ke sekolah Sasuke yang dulu, setelah bertemi dengan guru disitu. Guru itu menjelaskan bahwa semua ijasah angkatan yang lalu ada pada kepala sekolah.

Dan disinilah mereka berdua sekarang, di rumah kepala sekolah itu.

tak lama mereka menunggu.

"nah ini ijasahnya" ucap seorang wanita yang baru keluar dari sebuah ruangan.

wanita itu menuju dimana Sasuke dan Hinata duduk.

tanpa basa-basi wanita itu memberikan sebuah map berwarna ungu pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menerimanya dan membuka map itu, ia memeriksa lembaran setiap lembaran yang ada disitu, yah ini memang ijasahnya, jelas saja pada fotonya yang tertera dibagian bawah.

"Akhirnya ketemu" ucap Hinata senang.

"oh yah, semuanya 120 ribu" ucap wanita yang diketahui adalah kepala sekolah Sasuke itu.

Sasuke heran, menangkat sebelah alisnya

"apanya 120 ribu bu? " tanya Sasuke.

"oh itu termasuk administrasinya"ucap wanita itu sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke diam, dan ia tak menyangka jika harus bayar, dan memang saat ini ia tak mempunyai uang.

yah mau bagaimana lagi, pikirnya ia kembalikan saja dulu ijasah ini,mungkin saat ia punya uang akan ia ambil kembali lagi.

Tapi saat Sasuke ingin mengembalikannya, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan sudah menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang pada kepala sekolah itu.

Sasuke terkejut, Hinata lagi-lagi mengeluarkan uangnya.

Sasuke memberi tatapan pada Hinata yang juga menatapnya, dalam tatapan itu terasa Sasuke merasa tak enak.

tapi Hinata malah tersenyum, dan bisa saja Sasuke mengerti arti senyuman yang seolah-olah sebuah kalimat:

 _itu tak apa-apa._

Setelah selesai dirasa urusannya, Sasuke dan Hinata pamit pada Wanita yang mungkin sudah berusia 50 tahun itu.

jelas saja terlihat pada wajahnya yang nampak dihiasi keriput yang agak samar.

Hinata dan Sasuke beranjak dari situ, mereka menaiki motor matic, Sasuke yang membawanya dan dibelakang ada Hinata yang dibonceng.

diperjalanan masih sempat mereka mengobrol.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi? seharusnya kau tak memberikan uangmu" ucap Sasuke yang kini fokus pada jalanan.

"Tak usah dipikirkan Sasuke-kun, yang penting ijasahmu sudah ada" jawab Hinata yang agak sedikit berteriak.

Sasuke tak bicara lagi, dia hanya fokus mengendarai motor itu.

Kini mereka berdua telah sampai di rumah Sasuke, sekarang mereka berada di ruang tengah.

"Sasuke-kun, sekarang ijasahmu sudah ada, apa sebaiknya kau melamar kerja? nanti aku yang temani" tawar Hinata pada Sasuke yang sedang membawa minuman untuk diberikan pada Hinata.

"hmm tak usahlah, sebentar sore Naruto akan kesini, dia akan membawa aku melamar kerja dikantornya" jawabnya menolak tawaran Hinata, ia menaruh minuman orange yang ia bawa tadi dimeja, dan duduk bersama Hinata.

Hinata mengambil minuman itu, dan meminumnya sedikit, kemudian diletakkan lagi di atas meja.

"hmm begitu, baguslah, setidaknya kau langsung diterima dipekerjaan itu nantinya" ucap Hinata.

"aku akan mengganti uangmu yang tadi" kata Sasuke mengingat kejadian tadi saat Hinata menebus ijasahnya.

Jujur dirinya merasa tak enak, Hinata sudah banyak membantunya, memang benar Hinata kekasihnya, tapi ia sama sekali tak ingin Hinata mengeluarkan uang untuknya.

"tak usah Sasuke-kun" tolak Hinata yang kini memeluk Sasuke, Hinata sangat senang hari ini,karna ia yakin pasti Sasuke akan dapat pekerjaan.

"jika kau tak merasa enak, maka gantilah dengan cara kau bekerja, mendengar Sasuke-kun kerja, itu sudah cukup bagiku" Hinata kini menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Sasuke.

"hmn baiklah, aku akan kerja, dan usaha agar cepat melamarmu" ucapnya yang kini membalas pelukan Hinata.

"eh?? benarkah? " tanya Hinata, tanpa ia sadari wajahnya sudah memerah.

Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hinata, dan mengecup bibir Hinata.

"pastilah Hime, hanya kau yang bisa menjadi istriku kelak" goda Sasuke pada sang kekasih yang sekarang sangat bahagia.

Jelas sekali Hinata bahagia, ia mempererat pelukannya pada Sasuke, menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada Sasuke.

"Terima kasih Anata" ucap Hinata lagi.

Sasuke mengecup kepala gadisnya, dan menyesap aroma lavender itu, dirinya merasa.Saat melihat Hinata seperti inilah membuatnya senang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

05:03 PM

Kini Sasuke sedang menunggu, ia sedang menunggu Naruto yang akan menjemputnya sore ini.

Sambil menunggu, ia tengah asik memainkan permainan diponselnya. sudah lama memang ia menunggu Naruto, sebab katanya tadi Naruto sedang menagih, selesai menagih ia akan menjemput Sasuke.

Penampilan Sasuke cukup rapi kali ini, dengan kameja Hitam dan juga memakai celana panjang berwarna coklat.

Sambil duduk dan bermain game, ia juga mengisap sebatang rokok eceran kala itu.

tak lama kemudian, yang ditunggu kini telah tiba.

Dengan senyum lima jarinya, Naruto datang dengan mengendarai motornya, tak lupa mengklakson yang dapat mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke, walaupun klaksonnya suak,karena faktor akinya juga yg suak.

"woy bro" sapanya dengan senyuman.

Sasuke yang disapa, langsung bangkit dari duduknya, keluar dari halaman terasnya.

ia menaiki motor Naruto dengan duduk di jok belakang.

Di perjalanan tampak dua sahabat itu saling mengobrol, dan juga Naruto yang tak habis-habisnya bercerita.

"Sasuke, setidaknya kita bisa satu kantor kan? " ucap Naruto yang kini mengendalikan jalannya motor.

"hn, oh yah, siapa saja yang kerja disana?"

tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"disana ada teman-teman kita dulu Sasuke" jawab Naruto masih fokus dijalanan.

Sasuke yang dibonceng tampak berpikir, ia penasaran siapa yang dimaksud Naruto teman dulu.

"Salah satunya si polos Sai dan... " Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya kali ini.

Sasuke hanya diam menunggu kalimat selanjutnya yang akan keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"Shikamaru si pemalas sepertimu bruaakakakakakkaka" terdengarlah tawa nista Naruto dan sukses mendapatkan jitakan dari Sasuke.

tak terasa waktu diperjalanan, mereka sudah tiba di kantor Naruto.

Naruto memarkirkan motornya disamping Kantor itu, dan Sasuke turun dari motornya Naruto.

"nah sudah sampai, ayo masuk" ajak Naruto yang sudah melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kantor dan diikuti Sasuke dibelakangnya.

Ketika sudah berada dalam kantor itu, Sasuke disuruh tunggu diruang depan, sementara Naruto pergi memanggil bosnya.

Sasuke duduk dibangku yang cukup panjang itu, dan didepannya ada meja yang sebatas dada jika kita duduk di bangku itu, meja itu juga sama panjangnya dengan bangku yang ia duduki sekarang ini.

diseberang terlihat dua orang sedang mengerjakan sesuatu, menulis buku lebih tepatnya, diantara keduanya, Sasuke mengenal salah satunya, jelas saja dan tak lain itu adalah Sai.

"hai Sasuke" sapa Sai dengam senyum palsunya.

Sasuke menanggapinya dengan senyuman.

di samping Sai, juga ada orang yang tengah menulis buku, tapi Sasuke tak mengenalnya, orang itu berambut bob, dia tengah sibuk memeriksa sesuatu.

Sasuke memandang sekeliling ruangan itu, tepat disudut kiri ada sebuah sofa berjejer rapi, dan sebuah lemari sebagai penutup disudut kiri, entah apa yang ada dibalik lemari itu.

lama diam dan memperhatikan ruangan. Naruto kini datang dengan cengirannya, dan diikuti seorang pria yang mungkin sudah berumur 30 tahun.

Sasuke langsung bisa menebak kalau orang itu adalah bos Naruto.

Rambut yang melawan gravitasi berwarna putih, dan juga kameja berwarna hitam senada dengan celananya, Sasuke langsung berpikir itu adalah bosnya si Naruto.

Orang itu kemudian duduk didekat Sasuke.

"oh yah, siapa namamu? " tanya orang itu pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menjawabnya dengan sopan.

"Sasuke Uchiha".

"jadi kau berniat kerja disini" tanya orang itu lagi.

"iya pak, eh bos.." Agak bingung mau panggil apa Sasuke malah salah tingkah.

sedangkan orang itu hanya tertawa kecil

"panggil saja pak Khakasi" ucapnya.

"ia pak khakasi"

"boleh aku melihat berkasmu? " tanya orang yang bernama Khakasi itu.

Sasuke menyodorkan sebuah map berwarna ungu dan langsung diterima oleh Khakasi.

Khakasi membuka lembar demi lembar berkas Sasuke, dan memeriksanya.

Sasuke kadang memandang temannya yang sedang berdiri di pojokkan sambil merokok itu.

merasa dipandangi, Naruto hanya menyengir.

"hmm nah begini Sasuke, apa kau bisa besok langsung kerja?" tanya khakasi setelah selesai memeriksa berkas Sasuke.

"iya bisa pak" jawabnya mantap.

"sistem kerjanya disini harian, jadi mulai besok kau akan ditraining oleh lee" tunjuk khakasi pada orang yang sedang mengerjakan sesuatu.

Sasuke kini tahu siapa orang yang duduk di sebelah Sai itu.

Yang ditunjuk hanya mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum, kemudian kembali melanjutkan kesibukannya.

"aturan disini juga berlaku untuk berpakaian, setiap senin, sampai hari kamis, kita wajib memakai celana kain, dan tentunya juga pakai kameja" jelas Khakasi.

"jumat dan sabtu, itu bebas, terserah, yang penting pakai celana, jangan tidak memakai celana" kini candaan yang dilemparkan Khakasi, membuat orang yang mendengarnya sukses tertawa.

Naruto yang sedang berdiri dipojokkan itu paling keras tertawa.

Khakasi yang mendengar Naruto tertawa kencang, langsung berkata.

"dan juga jangan seperti Naruto, kadang dia tak pakai celana".

Yang disinggungpun langsung mengkarifikasi pernyataan tadi.

"he? sejak kapan aku tak pakai celana?, aku selalu memakai celana pak"

Semua orang didalam ruangan itu tertawa karena Naruto dan juga pak Khakasi.

"Sasuke, jadi beginilah kami di kantor ini, jadi harap maklum, disini kita tak memandang jabatan, tapi kta saling menghargai saat dimana jam kerja" ucap khakasi lagi.

Sasuke lega mendengar penuturan dari sang bos itu, melihat perawakannya saja langsung mengubah persepsinya tentang bos-bos diperusahaan yang terkenal suka marah itu. tapi melihat pak Khakasi hari ini, ia membuang semua pikirannya mengenai bos yang suka marah.

"oh yah, Naruto kenapa Shikamaru belum pulang juga? " tanya khakasi, kini berbalik menoleh pada Naruto.

"entahlah pak, aku tak tahu dia ada dimana" jawab Naruto.

"hah mungkin singgah tidur lagi anak itu" pikir khakasi dengan tampang lemas.

"oh yah, Sasuke disini jam kantor jam 08:08 yah, paling lambat jam 10:10." jelas khakasi.

Sasuke hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"jadi berkasmu aku simpan disini yah" ucap Khakasi.

Sasuke meng-iyakan apa yang dikatakan khakasi.

disinilah akan dimulai kehidupannya, entah seperti apa nantinya, tapi setidaknya ini adalah awal baginya.

 **tbc**

 **A/N: ah maaf tak panjang, makasih dah mau baca cerita ini, maklum certanya seperti ini.**

 **UCHIHAYUKINA: iaa benar ini dar kisah nyata hehehehehe.**

mungkin chapter 5 akan lama update, soalnya ada kesibukan, jadi mohonnmaaf yah minna.

 **kadang kita harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal**


End file.
